The Last Covens
by BellaWrites
Summary: The Mitchell witches were one of three covens in Barden. After a mysterious accident, they become the only witches that reside in Barden. And Beca followed by her little sister Reese were shielded away from that, except, Beca's a bit smarter than you think. What will happen when the Mitchells aren't the only magical women in Barden anymore? Bechloe. Based on Halloween Town.


**_AN on the AN: I wrote this like, the night before Halloween and never posted it. Rereading it now, I kinda really liked how I wrote it, so, I'm going to try and keep writing it. It feels more like a one shot, introducing our favorite little nerds together for the first time, but trust me, I had a whole idea of somehow including supernatural elements into the plot. And of course, showing how the other cast members of PP fit in. Let me know if I should leave it as a one shot, or actually do a Halloween Town/Bechloe cross over._**

 ** _T for now, M when I don't get flustered writing one of 'those' chapters._**

 **Update: Started writing more than just a one-shot.**

 _AN: So uh, happy Halloween pitches! I've been having some major writer's block these past few days, haven't really updated my other active fics. And being the stupid writer that I am, I decided to start a whole other story! I'm insane! Here's a little idea I had, a small Halloween story kind of revolving around the idea of Halloween Town, but ya know, Bechloe edition. Please let me know if I should scrap this or not, I just thought writing something Halloweeny would get me out of my funk. Without further ado, let's get into it!_

 ** _In memory of Debbie Reynolds._**

 **Chapter One**

There's a lot of things that Beca Mitchell hates. Hell, there's a list, or a scale even. And let me tell you, that is a _long_ list. And by a fucking landslide, Halloween is right under movies. You must be asking why, the Beca Mitchell, absolutely despises Halloween. You would think that the alternative girl would enjoy the one odd holiday. But God, did the idea of giving candy to screaming nuisances annoy her. Why give more sugar to screeching, hyper little vultures? It absolutely perplexed the small DJ to no end. But alas, here she was walking her little sister Reese to the upteenth house tonight.

Reese was a great sticky demon in Beca's eyes. The kid listens to The Beatles for Pete's sake. And she definitely developed Beca's badass-ness.

"Hurry up Sissy, you're so slow!" The nine year old demanded as her feet scampered up the steps to a small brown house. Beca glared at her younger mini-me, leaning against a railing. Her hand swiftly pulled out her phone checking the time. 6:22, it read. With a grunt of displeasure, she slid the piece of machinery back into her hoodie pouch.

A distant 'trick or treat' erupted in unison to Beca's left before the brunette rolled her eyes. She really did hate this dumb holiday. The bear costumed sibling skipped down the steps, walking past her older sister happily. With a sigh, the somewhat taller girl followed closely behind. Just because Halloween was a holiday made up by candy companies, does not mean she shouldn't keep a close eye on the little shit. Anything can happen on this horrid night, she didn't want to take any chances.

"Reese, slow down." Beca snapped. The little girl turned her head to narrow her eyes at her sister.

"You slow up."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Your life doesn't make sense."

The younger sister proceeded to stick her tongue out before turning her head back to the front of herself. Beca muttered an incoherent comeback under her breath, crossing her arms. The two began to walk towards the house next to the one they received candy at a few minutes ago, Beca becoming more and more grumpy.

"Sissy, look!" Reese raised a small claw ahead of her, running soon after she did so. Beca cursed, beginning to chase the nine year old. She called her name a few times followed by 'stop running' and, 'I'm so gonna kill you'.

Beca leaned over her knees, panting heavily behind her sister who had stopped. Catching her breath, the brunette smacked the younger girl's shoulder.

"Ow!" The small bear squealed.

"Oh shut up, I didn't even hit you that hard."

"Abuser."

"Shit-stain."

Reese scrunched her black nose up at hearing the bad word. Before Beca could ask her sister just exactly why she took off, she watched as the younger girl tugged at the back of a stranger's dress. Beca groaned at the sight.

The stranger span around abruptly, locking eyes with the teen. Her breath caught in her throat as it went dry, the other girl's beauty successfully stunning Beca. She was met with the brightest blue eyes complimented by smokey makeup. Pulling her gaze hesitantly away from the captivating sea of blue, she trailed her eyes downward upon the woman's face. She greeted the small dot on the girl's nose, finding herself wanting to tap it playfully. Glancing back upwards, Beca noticed a fuzzy brown headband sitting on top of the mane of red hair, two rounded ears pointing up towards the stars.

"She's a bear like me Sissy!" Reese proclaimed giddily, beginning to pull at the hem of her older sister's pullover. The redheaded beauty blinked a few times, switching her gaze from Beca to the young girl. She smiled brightly, the corners of her eyes crinkling in the cutest way possible. Beca wiped her hands on her skinny jeans, opening and closing her mouth awkwardly. The gorgeous stranger knelt down to Reese's eye level, reaching for one of the small girl's paws.

"What's your name little cub?" She asked giving the paw a squeeze. Reese grinned with all the teeth she had.

"I'm Reese, Reese Mitchell." The stranger released the little Mitchell's hand, forming her own into a claw, curling her fingers towards her palm.

"I'm Chloe, Chloe the Bear." She growled with a 'menacing' expression before sending her clawed hand quickly to poke Reese's painted nose. This caused the little bear to erupt into a fit of giggles.

The redhead gasped. "I like your makeup Reese, did your mom do it for you?" Chloe asked cheerily, seeming genuinely enthralled with the half-assed face paint. Beca smirked to herself cockily.

Reese giggled once more, exaggerating a 'no'. She pointed her stubby thumb at her older sister.

"My Sissy did it for me." Chloe's shimmering eyes slowly glided from Beca's boots, all the way up to her dark navy eyes. The brunette gulped.

"Oh, did she? She did a spook-tacular job Reese." Chloe stated while sending a wink to the nine year old. Beca bit her bottom lip, attempting to hold back a sarcastic grin.

"Sissy, you look like a fish when you do that."

"Ya well, you look like a fur covered piece of-"

"Hey!" Chloe interrupted, warning the dark alt girl. Beca pouted.

"All I was gonna say was poop." She uttered quietly. The redhead stood back to her feet, crossing her arms over her chest. Beca may, or may not have stared at a little bit more than just her arms, but she would never admit it. The dress Chloe wore really _accentuated_ her curves and, other things. Beca shifted on the balls of her feet nervously.

"You're a bear like my sister!" The brunette turned her head, now noticing a boy about Reese's age dressed as a pirate, complete with a beard. The little girl nodded, her eyes glimmering brightly.

The two kids began to walk side by side, chatting away, leaving the older siblings behind. Beca looked at Chloe, laughing from her nerves before motioning her hand in front of her.

"After you." The shorter girl said politely, adding a tight lipped smile. Chloe proceeded to walk with her hands behind her back, the brunette falling in step beside her.

"So," The beautiful fiery headed girl started. "What's your name?" The DJ shoved her hands into her hoodie pocket, keeping an eye on her younger sibling.

"My name's Beca." She answered while giving the other girl a side glance. Chloe smiled, the two girls coming to a stop in front of what looked like a homemade front yard haunted house.

"My name isn't actually Chloe the Bear, just by the way." Beca's brows shot up in mock surprise.

"You lied to my little sister, shame on you." Chloe chuckled as she raised her hands up in defense.

"It's actually just Chloe, and if I'm honest," She leaned in close to the brunette so she could hear her whisper.

"I was supposed to be a lion, but my makeup job wasn't as good as your own handy work." The shorter girl laughed nervously, feeling her ears become hot. She shot her eyes over to where her younger sibling was, forgetting that it was Halloween for a moment.

The brunette sighed. She watched as Reese pulled on the little redheaded boy's arm, successfully dragging him into the dark tent-like haunted house.

"Lewis hates haunted houses." Chloe mentioned, jutting her hip out. Beca turned to her with an expectant and hopeful look.

"And what about you Red?" The shorter girl gave her a challenging smirk, a few seconds passing before disappearing into the entrance of the black tent. Beca felt a tap on her shoulder as she glanced around the small homemade haunted house.

"You just left me out there!" Beca smirked to herself, crossing her arms. She tilted her head, looking to her right at the now jittery Chloe.

"That was _so_ rude."

"It wasn't rude, it was..." Chloe narrowed her eyes at the smug and costume-less brunette.

"-spontaneous." The redhead breathed deeply out of her nostrils, her eyes moving from Beca's to what looked like a small zombie in a grave. The cheap thing you would see at a dollar store popped up from the grave, making a mumbled groan from its speaker in attempt to startle any passing people. Beca rolled her eyes, but the other girl yelped, and jumped to the shorter girl's side. Beca felt her forearm squeeze, Chloe having gripped to anyone she could have for cover. Beca raised a brow at the girl, finding this sudden touchiness a bit funny. Staring at her, the redhead's eyes were shut tightly, her lips sucked in, and her nose crinkled ever so slightly.

"I suppose Lewis takes after his sister, hm?" Beca predicted sarcastically. The taller girl spanked Beca's shoulder, uttering a small 'shut up' before the two made their way past the cringe worthy 'horrifying' obstacles.

Chloe was clutching her chest as they exited, panting like she had just ran a marathon.

"You good there Red? I know I read in an article somewhere that plush spiders tied to strings can trigger heart-attacks." Chloe smacked the arm she was gripping to prior Beca's remark, causing the younger girl to rub where she had been stricken twice in the past fifteen minutes.

She pouted out her lip as she stroked her arm.

"You're going to permanently bruise me," She started. Chloe rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"We're only going to know each other for another hour and you leave me with a bruise." The two miniatures of the older siblings came rushing towards Beca and Chloe, giggling while holding each other's hands.

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend now, Sissy!" Reese exclaimed proudly, flaunting their interlocked hands about. Lewis nodded his head quickly.

"Reesey saved me from the monsters in the haunted house, so now we're in love." Beca turned to the fiery haired girl, smirking while raising a brow. Chloe returned the odd look before ruffling her little brother's hair.

"I guess you're gonna know me for longer than anticipated, Ms. I'm-too-cool-for-a-costume." Chloe mentioned to the shorter girl, ending with a wink. Beca shook her head.

"I guess so." Beca gave her a tight lipped smile before nudging her little sister towards the next house.

* * *

"The Mitchell witches are one of the three oldest covens in all of Barden to this day."

Beca rolled her eyes. Her grandmother told Reese this story just about every Halloween before bed. She's heard it so many times, she could tell it herself, considering she used to be in Reese's shoes not too long ago.

"Though they were all equal in power, the three covens broke off from each other," Grandma's hands flailed as she spoke, fluttering her fingers magically.

"Making the Mitchell coven the only residing witches left in Barden." Reese's eyes widened, snuggling closer to her stuffed bear. Her toes pointed upwards from under her starry night covers, moving every now and then in excitement.

"Tell me again Grandma, again!" Grandma smiled, tucking Reese in more so than she already was. With a kiss to her forehead, she shifted her weight off of the bed, beginning to walk towards the door frame.

"Now now little one," Beca moved positions so she wasn't blocking Grandma from closing the door. The old woman's wrinkly finger flicked off the light before continuing.

"Next year my darling. Goodnight, and don't be afraid of the monsters, they're actually quite friendly." She shut the door gently, turning around to face her eldest granddaughter. Beca watched as her grandmother placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's get some alcohol flowin'." Beca cringed up her nose.

"I'm still only seventeen Gram."

"Oh hogwash, I forgot." With a few taps on the younger one's shoulder, Grandma lead the way into the kitchen.

The two of three generations sat at the island counter top, eating some leftover candy meant for trick or treaters.

"So," Grandma popped a piece of candy corn into her mouth, smacking her lips before continuing.

"Have you been practicing lately?" Beca tightened her jaw, blinking a few times in thought.

"You should ask me that when Mom's around." The younger one said sarcastically, scooping a few pieces of M&Ms into her hand. Grandma chuckled lowly, grasping another piece of candy.

"Oh heaven's no, if I even say the M word your mother would have an aneurysm." Beca laughed quietly, nodding her head in agreement. A moment passed before a cold chill entered the room.

"You never answered my question Rebeca." The teenager glanced at her grandmother, swallowing before clearing her throat.

"Sometimes I do, but I guess you can say I've been magic-cock-blocked by you know who."

"Who knows who?"

The middle of the grandmother and grandaughter entered the room with a few bags of groceries, setting them down on the island. Beca's eyes widened, begging her grandma through eye contact to save her.

"Also, never go shopping on Halloween. I nearly pegged 10 points for hitting a kid with my car." The older of the two guilty looking ones coughed lightly before replying to her daughter's previous question.

"Ah, your beautiful daughter and I were just talking about her new love interest at school." Beca forced a smile towards her mother, silently dreading that she had her grandmother save her. In a way, she sort of did, but she's created another problem.

"Who's the lucky lady Reb?" Beca grimaced at the nickname. Rebeca, cool. Beca, even better. But Reb, that's not a thing.

"She's new actually," The brunette shot a deathly glare at her grandmother, blaming her for having to come up with something on the spot. Her grandmother knows how her mother is when it comes to Beca's love life.

"She only started last Friday so, you wouldn't know her yet-"

"Is her name Chloe, cute redheaded senior?"

Beca choked on her piece of candy, clutching her throat for a moment as her eyes bugged out. God if this was how she was going to die, she wouldn't mind. How does she know Chloe and why would she assume it was her automatically?!

"Christ Karen, she's choking, do something!" The eldest of the three yelled, beginning to panic. Beca felt three sharp pangs to her back, the blows actually helping to get the m&m dislodged from her esophagus. It flew out of her mouth, landing on the idland in front of her.

"Thanks... Gram." She panted.

"Who's Chloe, mom?" Beca asked, graciously accepting the water bottle her mother offered her. She continued to pack away the groceries as she talked.

"Well, being the principal of Barden, I help transfer a few students here and there." She shrugged. Beca laughed nervously, fiddling with her fingers.

"She's a cute new girl who's totally your type, I just put two and two together."

"Right right, nothing gets passed you huh?" With a hum of approval from her mother, the short girl slipped off her chair before hugging her grandmother.

"Oh dear, you're acting as if you'll never see me again." The eldest said, patting her grandaughter's back. Beca sighed into her grandma's shoulder.

"It feels like forever when you're gone, Gram." Grandma chuckled before releasing from the hug.

"I know sweetie. But I'll be back when the bus decides to come back. Schedules are all over." She squeezed her grandaughter's arm, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I love you Rebeca, and-" She leaned closer so that her daughter wouldn't hear her.

"-don't let your mother cock-block you."

"Heard that." Her mom chirped from the kitchen.

With a wink from Grandma, Beca bid her goodbyes, and hurried upstairs to her room. She stared at the glow in the dark stars on her ceiling, biting her cheek in thought. She always had the worst time before she went to sleep. Moonlight bothered her in an odd way, she felt she should still be awake when she should be sleeping. Nonetheless, she thought about when she'd see Grandma again. Possibly not for another year.

She groaned and buried her face into her pillow.

And then her mind drifted towards a certain redhead. Chloe. What a cute stranger. And now that Reese and Lewis are 'dating', or whatever the heck nine year-olds do, she'd have to see a lot more of the girl. Not that she's complaining or anything.

With a sudden realization, her mother, the principal of Barden High, transfered the beautiful girl to her school.

Fuck.


End file.
